Vater und Tochter (Episode)
Vater und Tochter (original Bound '') ist die vierzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Nicci verwendet einen dunklen Zauber, sodass alles, was ihr geschieht, auch Kahlan passiert. Sie erpresst Richard mit einem Alkaliskern, dass er sie zum Stein der Tränen führt, denn wenn er sich weigert, wird sie sich und damit auch Kahlan töten. Vier weitere Schwestern der Finsternis haben sich verschworen Nicci zu töten und ihr Han zu rauben. Können Richard und seine Freunde einen Weg finden, um Kahlan zu beschützen? Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen Einige Schwestern der Finsternis unter Führung von Schwester Merissa haben sich verschworen die Schande, die Schwester Nicci mit ihrem Versagen auf sich geladen hat, von ihrem Orden abzuwaschen. Dazu wollen sie Nicci töten und ihr ihr Han rauben. Um die Chance des Gelingens zu erhöhen, müssen sich einige Schwestern opfern, damit die Verbleibenden stärker werden. Die Konfrontation mit Nicci endet vorerst mit ihrer Flucht, denn einer vier mal 10 zu 1 Situation ist auch sie auf Dauer nicht gewachsen. In ihrem neuen Versteck sucht sie die Weisheit des Hüters und bekommt von Darken Rahl einen neuen Auftrag: “Bring mir den Stein der Tränen.“. Der Stein der Tränen ist das einzige Artefakt, welches den Riss zur Unterwelt verschließen kann. Befindet es sich in den Händen des Hüters, ist sein Sieg sicher. Nicci hat auch schon eine Idee, mit einem Bindungszauber, dem sogenannten Mutterschaftszauber gelingt es ihr das Leben der Mutter Konfessor mit ihrem eigenen zu verbinden. Das hat zur Folge, dass alles was ihr passiert auch Kahlan geschieht. Nicci hat sich auch noch einen Alkaliskern besorgt. Mit diesem erpresst sie die Gruppe der Helden. Richard muss mit ihr ziehen und sie vor den vier mächtigen Schwestern beschützen, von denen sie verfolgt wird. Er muss ihr auch den Weg zum Stein der Tränen zeigen. Die anderen drei, dürfen ihnen nicht folgen. Zedd eröffnet Kahlan, dass er den Zauber brechen kann, wenn er etwas hat, was ihrer Mutter wichtig war. Allerdings hat nur Kahlans Vater die Dinge die der Mutter gehörten. Sie machen sich also auf nach Gramalia. Unterwegs erzählt Kahlan ihre Sicht auf die Erlebnisse der Vergangenheit mit ihrem Vater. Während der Erzählung kommt sie stärker außer Atem, doch es ist nicht die Erinnerung, die sie aufwühlt, sondern Nicci die außer Atem ist, weil sie vor den vier mächtigen Schwestern fliehen muss. Richard und Nicci können einem Dacra in letzter Sekunde ausweichen und erkennen daran, dass die vier Schwestern der Finsternis sie aufgespürt haben. Sie kommen bei ihrer Flucht zu dem Feld der Drachenfeuerminen aus der Zeit des Krieges. Hier haben sie die Chance ihre Verfolger los zu werden. Die schnellste ihrer Verfolgerinnen tappt auch prompt in die Falle, doch für die Anderen ist es gerade eine rechtzeitige Warnung. Merissa wirft zwar noch ein Dacra, aber Richard kann Nicci retten. Dabei wird Niccis Hand leicht verletzt, was natürlich auch sofort bei Kahlan sichtbar ist. Sie müssen nun auf dem Boden kriechend weiter fliehen, da haben sie zwar durch das hohe Gras etwas Deckung sind allerdings langsamer. Nicci ist an einer Stelle einfach unaufmerksam und löst auch eine Falle aus, doch Richard hört den Mechanismus und warnt sie das Ding zu entlasten. In der Nähe findet er auch einen passenden Stein, den sie mit etwas Geschick auf der Mine platzieren können. Zedd bemüht sich erfolglos um Kahlans Wunde. Er muss erkennen, dass sie erst heilen wird, wenn Nicci ihre Wunde versorgen kann. Cara hat inzwischen herausgefunden wo Kahlans Vater ist. Obwohl Kahlan denkt, dass er zu Recht im Gefängnis sitzt, kümmert sie sich doch darum, dass er frei kommt. Ein Kriegsherr namens Aramis hat Gramalia unterworfen und alle die gegen ihn waren einsperren lassen. Er weiß auch nichts von den Juwelen, sondern nur der Vater Frederick Amnell kennt das Versteck. Die ehemaligen Ländereien des Vaters in Gramalia sind durch den neuen Herrn schwer bewacht. Eine Bergung der Kleinodien ist nur des Nachts möglich. Richard und Nicci haben das Minenfeld erfolgreich hinter sich gelassen. Nur mit Mühe kann er Nicci überreden die Wunde zu versorgen. In dem nahegelegenen Bauernhof findet sie eine gute Behandlung. Richard will aus Dank dem Mann helfen die Plage der Schlangenpflanze zu beenden, doch Nicci verhindert es. Unterwegs hält sie ihm vor dass er wegen seiner Hilfsbereitschaft noch nicht am Ziel ist. “Was machst du mit einem Pferd dessen Bein gebrochen ist? Du beendest seine Qualen. Diese Welt ist wie ein solches Pferd. Den Menschen zu helfen verlängert nur ihre Qualen.“ Nicci zu Richard Niccis Müdigkeit überträgt sich auch auf Kahlan. Richard kann sie überreden in der kürzlich passierten Taverne zu übernachten, da ein Gewitter aufzieht. Er nutzt es um zurück zu den beiden Bauern zu reiten, er kann aber nur deren Tod durch die Schlangenpflanze feststellen. Nicci hat sich inzwischen etwas erholt und bemerkt sein Verschwinden. Sie denkt sich schon wo er ist und macht sich einen Spass daraus Kahlan zu ärgern. Sie betrinkt sich in der Taverne und dann holt sie sich einen kräftigen Burschen aufs Zimmer, der sie schlagen muss. Die Schatzsucher warten in Ruhe die Zeit des Wachwechsels ab und beginnen dann ihr Werk. Frederick und Kahlan begeben sich zu der Stelle, während Zedd und Cara das Gelände sichern. Plötzlich wirkt Niccis Gelage auch auf Kahlan, sie fühlt sich schwindlig und benommen. Sie muss sich an ihrem Vater festhalten um nicht zu stürzen, überrascht nimmt er wahr, dass sie ihn nicht gewandelt hat. Sie finden die Stelle mit den vergrabenen Schätzen und Kahlan hält den schweren Deckel der Truhe. Jetzt kommen die Schläge die Nicci empfängt auch bei ihr an und sie kann auf Grund der Überraschung nicht still leiden. Das Geräusch lockt die Wachen an und es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Kahlan äußerst benachteiligt ist, da sie immer wieder die unerwarteten Schläge Niccis einstecken muss. In letzter Sekunde kann der Vater den Tod seiner Tochter verhindern. Am Ende des Kampfes auf der Flucht wird Kahlan plötzlich zu Boden geworfen und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Richard kommt gerade ins Zimmer, als der Mann sich auf Nicci wirft um seiner Lust zu fröhnen. Richard verhindert das und lässt ihn laufen, nachdem er erklärte nur auf Geheiß der Dame gehandelt zu haben. Nicci dagegen ist sich ihrer Taten voll im Klaren und versucht nun Richard zu verführen um Kahlan etwas Gutes zu tun nach all den Qualen. Er widersteht ihr und versorgt ihre Wunden. Dann erfährt er von Nicci ihre frühen Jahre als Schwester des Lichts und wie sie zu einer Schwester der Finsternis wurde. “Die ganze Welt ist unrecht, deshalb will der Hüter sie zerstören. Ich danke ihm jeden Tag, dass er mir die Kraft gibt ihm zu helfen.“''Nicci zu Richard ''“Nicci, du bist stark, aber die Menschen beziehen ihre Stärke weder vom Hüter, noch von der Schöpferin. Stärke entsteht nur aus dem Innersten heraus. Wie du sie nutzt, liegt an dir.“''Richard zu Nicci Nachdenklich bleibt Nicci liegen und schläft bis zum Morgen. Die Zeit reicht für Kahlan und Zedd aus um den Zauber vorzubereiten der Kahlans Bindung an Nicci brechen soll. Zuvor jedoch benötigt sie nun von den Kleinodien etwas, dass der Mutter sehr kostbar war. Dabei erfährt sie von ihrem Vater vieles was sie verdrängt hat und lernt ihn gänzlich neu kennen. Sie müssen auf den Morgen warten, denn ohne Sonnenlicht, kann der Zauber nicht wirken. Die von Merissa ausgesandte Spinne findet Nicci und beisst sie mit ihrem tödlichen Gift in den Hals. Sie und auch Kahlan haben demnach nur noch wenige Stunden zu leben. Das Einzige was helfen kann ist nicht ein Heiler sondern der Nektar einer Mitternachtsblüte. Sie wächst in den nahe gelegenen Höhlen von Arborea. Kurze Zeit später reiten die beiden im höchsten Galopp durch den Wald zu diesen Höhlen. Richard fühlt sich stark genug Nicci gegen die verbliebenen drei Schwestern der Finsternis zu verteidigen. Bald ist die Höhle erreicht, doch Niccis Lebenskraft nähert sich dem Ende. Der rettende Nektar braucht seine Zeit um zu wirken, Richard kämpft um Niccis Leben, doch als es aussichtslos erscheint, spricht er wie zu Kahlan und verabschiedet sich von ihr, gesteht ihr seine Liebe und küsst sie. Da erwacht Nicci als der Nektar zu wirken beginnt. Gleich darauf kann sie im letzten Moment einem Dacra ausweichen. Dichter Qualm dringt in die Höhle. Richard beschwört Nicci den Mutterschaftszauber zu brechen und sich selbst zu verteidigen. Sie hat aber weder dazu die Zeit noch die Zutaten. Zedd beginnt nun mit dem Ritual um den Mutterschaftszauber zu brechen. Er ist erfolgreich im Heraufbeschwören von Gwendolyn Amnell, der Mutter von Kahlan und die Bindung zwischen Mutter und Tochter wird erneuert. Kahlan erfährt noch, dass ihr Herz ein perfekter Wegweiser in allen Entscheidungen ist, so wie es auch bei der Mutter war. Dann muss die Mutter wieder gehen. Im gleichen Augenblick spürt Nicci, dass ihre Kräfte wieder zurück gekehrt sind. Sie vergreift sich aber nicht an Richard sondern konzentriert sich auf die ihr feindlich gesinnten Schwestern. Mit starker Druckwelle macht sie sich Bahn und schreitet siegesgewiss aus der Höhle. Mit zwei Dacras holt sie sich das Han von zwei Schwestern, bevor sie sich gegen Merissa wendet. Ihre neue Stärke manifestiert sich in ihren glühenden Augen. Merissa ergreift panisch die Flucht, doch sie ist zu langsam um Niccis Dacra zu entgehen, kopflos bricht sie zusammen. Den nun anstehenden Kampf mit Richard vermeidet Nicci mit den Worten ''“Lebend bist du wertvoller für den Hüter als tot.“ Bald darauf ist sie im dichten Wald verschwunden. Richards wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden ist überschwänglich, herzlich, ironisch alles gleichzeitig, auch wenn sie nicht wissen wie sie nun mit Schwester Nicci weiter vorgehen sollen. Diese wiederum hat sich entschieden nicht mehr dem Hüter zu dienen und auch nicht dem Sucher oder der Schöpferin, sondern nur noch sich selbst. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Schwester Nicci: Emily Foxler /(Baldoni) Schwester Merissa: Faye Smythe Frederick Amnell: Michael Nouri Gwendolyn Amnell: Angela Shirley Schwester Anya: Hanna Hegan *Sprecher: Anke Korte Bäuerin Gladys: Elizabeth Pendergrast *Sprecher: Eva-Maria Lahl Mann aus der Schenke (Stämmiger Fremder): Jonathan Hodge *Sprecher: Ole Pfennig Easteregg Die Schwestern der Finsternis spielen wohl eine kleine Parodie auf “Higländer – es kann nur einen geben“ Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Stub